


The Cipher and the Spy

by Saradi



Series: The Cipher and the Spy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Theron Shan placed in the Imperial Agent original story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradi/pseuds/Saradi
Summary: "I loved you from the moment I saw you."  - Theron Shan
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: The Cipher and the Spy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825405
Kudos: 7





	The Cipher and the Spy

It was my turn to play babysitter. We had word that an Imperial Cipher was looking to get out and defect to us, the Republic SIS. My partner was going to have a first conversation with them, then run a minor op to see how they did. I ran the last one, now I'm backing him up from the shadows, so to speak.

I was across the room from the meeting site, a third shelf whiskey in front of me – third shelf mostly so I didn't actually drink it. I hadn't showered in a couple of days, and could only offend my sensibilities so far. I had been undercover the last few weeks, just called in to help with this at the last minute.

“You there, Shan?” Hunter muttered into his comm. I have a comm implant, so didn't really have to do anything but say

“Yeah, all set.”

He was schmoozing with the female patrons, like he always did. He said it was for his cover as a lounge lizard, but I've known and worked with the guy for awhile. That's not a cover. He truly is one. I didn't really like the guy. There's something ...I don't know...unwholesome? About him. That might not be the word I'm looking for, but there's something off about him.

A woman walked up to the bar and gestured to the bartender, speaking a few words with him. What was _she_ doing in a place like this? She was stunning. Smooth, dark skin, curves in all the right places. Heck, _places_ in all the right places. She took her drink and turned around, her back to the bar, looking around the room.

Her gaze passed over me and paused for a minute. I felt like maybe my comm unit shocked me. It was kind of a _zing_ in my brain. Blue, blue eyes. Then she moved on, sipping her drink. Her lips curved up ever so slightly, and I felt that a bit lower. . She definitely looked right through me.

But why? I hadn't shaved for several days, either, and I was wearing my best set of down-and-out clothes. I looked like a guy who had finally pulled together enough credits for this one drink, and who wasn't very certain of my welcome, even in a dive like this.

Hunter sidled up to her, and for a second I almost said something to stop him. I must be losing my mind. I irrationally felt protective of this woman, and I could not for a second tell you why. It wasn't just looks. I like those as well as the next guy, but this was different. Then his comments indicated this was the Cipher. Cipher Nine. Oh, really? I misogynistically always thought the famous Cipher Nine was male. He..uh..she had cut a swathe through many of my best ops, causing me to have to regroup and think on my feet. This gorgeous creature was my nemesis? Had she made me when she did her room sweep just now? Nah - I'm really good at becoming One with the woodwork.

Hunter snarkily outlined the conditions of her defection. Way to welcome the newcomer, buddy. “Her dream of defection.” No one dreams of defecting. It's a last resort when nothing else has worked. This was not a woman who lacked mental resources or made decisions emotionally, I could tell that at first glance. If she was here, it truly was bad on her side. She was bringing intel that was valuable, too. 

After listening to her ..and I always did like that Imperial accent. Call me weird, but it's sexy. I don't know, maybe because it sounds dangerous and I'm an adrenaline junkie? On her, it was something else. Anyway, after listening to her she hadn't made this decision lightly. She wasn't on any of their operative lists...we didn't know anything about her. That meant she was either really new or really good. Although she did have Nine as her designation. She'd outrank me if we were in the same service, and I've been around for - well, for awhile.

Hunter gave her the final instructions, then casually walked away. She took the last few sips of her drink and put the glass down.

“You are in much better physical shape than the sad worker bee you're trying to make me think you are. Nice blending, though. Bet you have killer abs. I wouldn't mind running my tongue all over you.”

She said it quietly, emphasizing 'all', knowing I could pick up what she said even across the room. She turned her head slightly, to give me a quick wink then walked towards the exit.

Well, shit. I was supposed to trail her, but I quickly got my backup to pick up the follow. She'd see me a mile away now. Besides that, my knees were weak and I didn't want to get up and embarrass myself by letting the room see the rock hard erection she had left me with.

I guess we put her in the 'really good' category.


End file.
